Template
Basic Information Current Date: Put the current date your verse is set in. It's fine to put a period of time instead of a specific date if it's not set. Age: Your para's age. (If unknown, say "Unknown.") Choice Music: You can put a maximum of three songs that best fit/describe your para here! Please put them in a bullet in this format, and hyperlink to the song. Please do not put any extensively triggering music. * Song Name- Band Name Playlist: You can link a playlist of your para's music in general here, if you have more you want to show. Please note if there's any triggering music in it, and what the trigger is, in bold and brackets, like you would for the background. Physical Appearance Describe how your para physically looks like. This can be split into subheadings if you feel the need to, or can be just one long paragraph. For example, if your para has a lot of scars/birthmarks/markings, or tattoos, you can put it in a subheading titled "Scars and Markings", but if your para's scars/tattoos/etc are easily described in a single sentence, it would be best to simply mention it within the main paragraph. Background If a topic is possibly triggering, please put a bold trigger warning in brackets before the paragraph of the section it's mentioned in. Describe what the trigger is in this form. for child abuse, drug use, etc The background can be done in sections, divided by specific times. These sections can be as simple as "Childhood Years, Teen Years, and Adult/ Current Years." Or going into specifics, chronologically, such as "Growing Up On The Farm, Moving To The City, Meeting John Doe, etc." If you're going to make a section, please make sure it's a decent enough size to store a bit more detailed information than just a few sentences. Please use the "Sub-Heading 1", in the classic editor, or "Heading 3" in the normal one, for the section titles on all parts of the wiki, as it allows these sections to show up in the contents of the page. If you have a question, feel free to ask anyone. Personality Please describe how your paras interact with others, and how they act in general. A good way to word it is how they speak to friends, versus how they speak to strangers, and even internal feelings during interactions. Please put the positives of your paras before the negatives, if you can. For example: "My para is extremely loyal and trusting. Unfortunately this can lead to them getting into trouble easily." Go into as much detail as you want! Relationships Here you break your para's important relationships into sections. One for each relationship. You aren't required to do this, but it's to go into more detail about your para's partner and friends and how they interact and feel about each other. You can get more specific with how they met, or any other information you want to add. Job This section is entirely optional and can be left out. If your para's job is extremely important and you can go into more detail, feel free to do that here. Health Here you put any specific issues your paras might have, either mental or physical, and the effects they have on your para. Powers This section is completely optional, and is only if your para has any powers or abilities. Please describe them, and what they can do. Quotes Here you can put any specific quotes or things said by your paras that you deem important to showing their personality. Trivia Here you can bullet point small bits of trivia and facts about your para that aren't relevant to anything else. Sometimes things are just fun to share! (Please create your own category so we can find all your paras in one place under your name. Do this by clicking "add category" and typing your most known name that's on the server. This is so people can find them easier, yourself included.)